Naval Infantry Ranks
"The Alliance Marines are renown as some of the most valiant fighting men and women across Azeroth." The Marines operate as part of the Alliance Navy and consists of men and women taught to assault enemy positions through amphibious means. Each man and woman start their career as a recruit who has to earn their way through the appropiate naval and infantry courses so that they may eventually call themselves marine. Throughout years, the Alliance Navy and its Marine have operated to secure victory for the Alliance, the outcome most notably in the Second War and during more recent times the Siege of Orgrimmar and The Invasion of Tanaan. Naval Infantry Ranks, Lowest to Highest *'Recruit' - 2 '' ''and 40 '' ''per day. *'Marine' - 2 '' ''and 80 '' ''per day. *'Senior Marine' - 3 '' ''and 10 '' ''per day. *'Lance Corporal' - 3 '' ''and 40 '' ''per day. *'Corporal' - 3 '' ''and 80 '' ''per day. *'Sergeant' - 4 '' ''and 40 '' ''per day. *'Gunnery Sergeant' - 5 '' ''and 20 '' ''per day. *'Master Sergeant' - 6 '' ''and 20 '' ''per day. *'Lieutenant' - 7 '' ''and 60 '' ''per day. *'Captain' - Unavailable Enlisted Pay Grade Enlisted men or women in the Alliance Marine are paid per active day on duty. The pay is shown without any benefits, bonuses or payraises that may be given to each individual marine. The salary may therefor vary for each enlisted individual, and the pay scale is therefor mainly a guideline to all new members or anybody who has just recently earned their rank. Raise, Promotion & Bonuses Some marines may work especially hard to achieve greatness during their career. The common rewards are raise, promotion and bonus. A pay raise increases the amount of coin received per active day on duty for the given individual. The raise is often by a minor amount, but it is given to keep or raise the motivation of an enlisted marine, or it may be given as a reward for extraordinary performance. Those who served for longer periods of time are more likely to receive a pay raise. Promotions are less common the higher rank that you achieve. An enlisted marine has to work especially hard to earn a promotion and sometimes conform to certain requirements that may be set for NCO or officer status. The promotion of an enlisted person often follows with a small bonus to satisfy economical needs. Bonuses are generally given to any person who has earned a promotion, but they may also be given regularly by the commanding officer to reward an outstanding work. The amount given varies for each rank or the character of the rewarding performance. A bonus is a one-time payment that does not adjust on the pay grade or rank of a person. Raise: The raise is generally set to a 5-10 percent increase depending on the choice of the commanding officer. In its decision, the commanding officer must evaluate upon the performance of the enlisted marine and thereby reach a conclusion that lives up to the evaluation. The new pay grade is then calculated by this formula: Current Pay grade times (5 – 10 percent plus 100 percent) Bonus: Bonuses are generally set to different amounts. The bonus that follows with a promotion is generally set to half the amount of your new pay grade. If you are promoted to a Lance Corporal, your bonus would then be 3 silver coins and 40 copper coins times 50 percent equals 1 silver coin and 70 copper coins. The commanding officer also reserves the right to give bonuses throughout your career. This bonus varies very much according to the performance of the enlisted marine. Much like the raise, the commanding officer must then evaluate and conclude so that the bonus is justified and lawful. The amount of a bonus varies from anywhere between 50 percent to 300 percent of the person's current pay grade.